Sick day
by Tweek T
Summary: When tails gets sick, sonic, Amy, knuckles, and sticks are forced to spend the day without tails. But when sonic slips up and says something he regrets, tails gets angry and quits team sonic. Now sonic must convince tails to come back and join team sonic again. Please read and review! Completed! Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Sick day

It was a bright, sunny day in hedgehog village. The birds were singing, the trees were rustling lightly in the wind. In a small house, there was none other than sonic the hedgehog. He slowly arose to take a glance at his clock and saw it was six-thirty am. He yawned, took a rather large stretch and hopped out of his bed. Sonic proceeded to get ready for the day by, taking a nice, warm shower, brushing his teeth, eating something for breakfast, and putting on his gloves as well as his shoes and socks. Sonic took one last glance at his house before opening the door to leave.

Sonic took a nice stroll around hedgehog village. After a while of walking, he saw his doctor driving his green car. The doctor's car was rather new but not perfect. As the doctor drove near sonic, he decided to say hello and so the doctor pulled over to say hi and have a chat. He got out of his car and walked up to sonic. "Hello sonic, how are you" the doctor asked.

"I'm doing alright, a little tired, but other than that, fine" replied sonic. The two had a nice chat until the doctor's phone rang. The doctor picked up and in his deep voice said, "hello, this is the doctor speaking." He continued the phone call and hung up with the one on the phone. He had to end his conversation with sonic short as he was needed somewhere else. Sonic and the doctor said their goodbyes. The doctor got back in his green car, started the car, and was on his way to the patient house. Sonic then continued his stroll.

After a while the doctor finally made it to the patients house. He exited his car, grabbed his medical equipment, and went up to the door. He knocked on the door carefully but loud enough to be heard. On the other side, a rough sounding voice said, "come in, doors unlocked" before a coughing fit took over. The doctor opened the door slowly and quietly and entered the house. The doctor then proceeded to ask where the patient was. The voice the stated upstairs, second door to the left. The doctor made his way up the stairs and was face to face with the door. Before he entered, he put on his surgical mask so he wouldn't catch whatever the patient has. He then knocked on the door and opened it slowly to reveal the patient.

…..

Sonic was strolling until he reached Amy's house. He decided to say hello so he went up to her house and knocked on the door. Amy responded to the knock by saying enter. Sonic entered the house and on the couch was Amy rose as well ast sticks the badger. Sonic walked over and said, "hello, ladies."

Both responded the same way at the same time as they both said hey. Sonic then took a seat on the single sofa.

"Since eggman hasn't attacked recently, I thought we could do something, all five of us" said sonic. Amy was the one to respond to Sonic's thought by asking "what would we do." Sticks responses to the question saying "We could build bunkers to hide from the government and their mind control rays." "No sticks" said Amy. "The carnival is in town, maybe we could go" stated sonic. "That sounds like fun. How does that sound sticks" asked Amy. Sticks just nodded her head up and down. Amy and sticks put their shoes on and were ready to go. All three left to ask the others.

On the way, the three saw knuckles sitting on a bench, just staring out to nothing in particular. The three approached knuckles as they wanted to ask knuckles if he would join them to go to the carnival. Knuckles stated how he would need to talk it over. He then took a marker and drew a face on both his hands and talked to them. After a few minutes, knuckles decided to go with them to the carnival. He stood up and followed them to tails' house to see if he wanted to go to the carnival. The three walked for a good fifteen minutes until they were standing in front of tails' house. The four walked up to the front door of his house until sonic noticed something that made his tense up. In between tails' house and workshop, was the doctor's green car.

End of chapter one

…..

It's been awhile but I'm back! This is the first chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please read and review. And I will see you in the next chapter of sick day!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

I am back. Sorry I was sick but I'm better now so here is chapter two. Before that, I just want to thank you all for the views. It means a lot to me. I am aware of the coronavirus and no, tails does not have the coronavirus. If this may be a tough time for you I want you to know that I support you and hope you get better. Also I don't own sonic the hedgehog or sonic boom, SEGA does.

Chapter 2

As the gang realized that the green car was actually the doctors car, they all instantly became worried. Sonic rushed into the house and ran into tails' bedroom to find tails having a coughing fit and the doctor with a large suit on writing notes on his pad of paper. Sonic tried to walk to tails' bedside but the doctor stopped the blue hedgehog before he could advance towards the sick fox.

"You must stay away from this fox, he is very ill and needs medical assistants for a little while or you might catch this illness and have to get medical assistance yourself" stated the doctor as he finished his notes. The doctor continued to talk about what may and will happen.

"We don't know what he has but we know it is contagious. I don't know how long it will take but we will run some tests to see what may help" stated the doctor. Sonic didn't like to hear this because he really wanted to be by tails' side during his time of need but didn't want to catch whatever he has or spread it around.

"Oh, ok" said sonic as his tone went dim for he couldn't see his best friend, his brother for the next two weeks. Sonic went downstairs and told Amy, sticks, and knuckles what happened and what is going to happen. They all left and went to the carnival without tails, hoping he will get better.

—

"Ok tails we will start to do run some tests on what might make this illness tick and eradicate itself from your body ultimately making you feel better, okay" asked the doctor. Tails just nodded as he continued to have a coughing fit. Tails hated being sick. His coughing always hurt his throat and his stomach was in so much pain. He was so weak to do anything. He couldn't even sit up, he was that weak.

The doctor then grabbed a microscope and took tails' arm and put it under the microscope to see what the illness looked like. About a half an hour later he concluded that the illness was just the flu. He had a shot to help people or animals who had the flu to help relieve them and remove the flu from tails' body.

The doctor took out a shot with some liquid inside. Tails saw the needle and instantly hid under the covers to try and protect himself from the needle. He was quite scared of shots, they most always hurt his arm and make his arm sore. One time he couldn't open his refrigerator, his arm was that sore! The doctor took the blanket off and tried to help relax the fox but nothing worked. He tried singing a song, telling him stories, trying to make deals with the fox but nothing worked. The doctor decided to put the shot back and tried another way of giving him the shot. He waited till night and when tails was asleep, the doctor injected the liquid from the shot into tails' arm.

Tails instantly woke up to find a needle in his arm. Luckily the doctor had removed the needle before tails could do anything to mess up anything with the liquid that could ultimately hurt him and make him more sick. He wanted to say something but instead had another coughing fit. While that was happening the doctor started to speak.

"That shot should help you feel better, if not, let me know. The illness should go away in about one to two days from now. Until then, I want you to drink plenty of water, eat light and get plenty of rest" said the doctor. Tails nodded as the doctor packed up and left tails' house, got in his green car and left for his own house.

Tails tried to go back to sleep but he just couldn't. He decided to get some water. He jumped out of his bed and walked down his stairs to and got a cup from his cabinets. He went to his sink and filled up his cup with water. He then downed the water, hoping that would help him fall asleep but it had no effect on him whatsoever. He walked back up to his room and into his bed. He got in bed and had another coughing fit before he put his blanket over him to keep himself warm.

No matter what, tails could just not fall asleep. He ended up reading some of his blueprints. While most would find this boring or complicated to read, tails really enjoyed reading them and building. After a while he was out and dropped his blueprints on his head without him noticing.

—

Sonic also had trouble sleeping. He found it hard to sleep knowing that his friend has an unknown illness. He wanted to see his friend, his brother healthy and ready to plead with him. The carnival this afternoon was not the same without tails. I wasn't as fun or anything. Sonic decided to close his eyes even though he was awake hoping that the darkness will help his sleeping. After a little while, he was out on his bed hoping tails would get better from whatever he had. Hopefully tails will fight through the illness and be ready to hang out with him and be ready to battle if and when eggman attacks the city. But tomorrow was a new day but could cause new problems.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:

I would like to thank witch08 for favoriting this story. It means a lot to me. I also want to thank everyone who has read my story.

Chapter 3

Tails woke up to his alarm ringing very loudly. He woke up confused as some blueprints were just on his head. He threw the blueprints aside. He groaned and slammed his fist against the clock to turn it off. He looked outside and the village was lit up by the lights.

"What time is it" Tails asked himself. He looked at the clock as it read three forty seven. Tails sighed and tried to get some sleep. He just couldn't no matter what he tried. He tried to read a book, listen to relaxing music, nothing. He was getting frustrated with the fact that he couldn't go to sleep.

He then got out of bed and walked down his stairs to make some coffee. He wanted to go back to sleep but he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep so he made some coffee to stay awake. After brewing the coffee he grabbed a mug to put the coffee in. He sat at his table and sighed in tiredness. He grabbed a sudoku book and started to work on some puzzles. He kept mumbling to himself numbers to help him remember in his mind. He finished his puzzle as he declared to himself that he was done for now. He looked back at the clock and it read four o'clock. Only thirteen minutes went by. He didn't know what to do. He could struggle to fall asleep, do more sodaku, or watch something on his television. Tails decided to put on the television. He then proceeded to watch a building show. Tails wished he could tinker with his inventions but the doctor said it would be a bad idea.

After watching for a while he noticed the sun come up and decided to open the windows. After that he sat back down but not before another coughing fit. He got up and walked over to the kitchen to get some water for his throat. He went back to his couch with his water and decided to watch a movie. He couldn't find a movie so he closed his eyes and chose randomly.

During the movie, he got a phone call from sonic. Tails picked up and in a deep, sick tone tails said, "hello" to sonic.

"Hey tails, how are you feeling" asked Sonic concerned for his friend's health and well-being.

"I still have a terrible cough and it keeps me up at night. I woke up at three forty seven this morning" stated tails.

"Well I hope you get better soon. I cannot sleep well either. I stay up because I don't want to think about how sick you are. I hope you get better" said sonic.

"Thanks" replied tails.

"Bye tails" sonic said.

"Bye" said tails. He hung up the phone and sat back down on his couch and continued his movie. After the movie was over, he decided to shower because he felt dirty yet he was actually very clean and because it was something to do to kill time. He got into the bathroom and took off his gloves as well as his shoes and socks. He turned the water on and got in. While he was cleaning himself, he started to hum a little tune, but the humming turned to whistling and whistling turned into singing. He set up his shampoo, body wash, and conditioner in rows and pretended to do a concert for the bottles.

After a while he took the bottles and cleaned himself with them and a washcloth. When he was done, he dried off and went into his room. He took out a new pair of gloves and put them on. He searched for new socks but couldn't find any. He decided to collect all his socks and wash them and in the meantime, go barefoot through his house.

Tails never knew how dirty his house actually was because every few seconds, tails would step on something that would hurt his foot for a little bit. Tails went into the closet and grabbed a vacuum to clean his floors. He turned it on and started to clean the house. It took awhile but he finally finished cleaning the main floor. He still had his upstairs to clean but he decided to wait to clean that. Tails took a few steps around his newly clean floor.

"That must feel good" tails said to his feet thinking they would reply back. Tails just realized that he was talking to his feet and stopped that. He then heard the washing machine ding which meant it was time to dry his socks. After putting the socks in the dryer, he cleaned up the rest of the floor like the kitchen and such. Finishing cleaning up the kitchen and he heard the dryer ding and took out his socks and put them on his feet and then he put on his red and white sneakers. He had gotten lost in cleaning that he didn't realize that it was two thirty.

He went to his kitchen and made some toast for his very late lunch. He took the bread and toasted them in his toasted oven. When he heard the ding, he grabbed the toast and went to his fridge and grabbed the butter to butter his toast. He finished buttering his toast and dug in. It wasn't much but he didn't want to over do it and have it come back up.

Tails grabbed his phone and grabbed his water and went back into his room for a little nap. He got under his blanket and propped up his pillows. He put his phone and the water on the desk next to him. The lights were off and the windows were covered. The room was dark. Tails then actually fell asleep. He never falls asleep just like that! While he was sleeping, Amy, knuckles and sticks called but didn't get an answer from the fox.

—

Tails woke up and opened the blinds to look out his window and to his surprise the village was lit up with lights but was also dark out. He was shocked that he got any sleep at all but felt a lot better. He drank some water and checked his phone to see three missed calls from Amy, knuckles, and sticks. He decided to call them back to say hello and say how he's doing and how they are doing. After calling the three back, he looked at his clock to see it read seven twenty nine. He got out of bed and went into his kitchen to make some dinner. He ended up making a plain hot dog with a bun. Tails liked hot dogs but thought this hot dog was just ok. He cleaned up and then went back to bed to get some sleep.

The next morning he woke up at nine o'clock. He actually got a good night sleep. He drank some water and noticed his cough was gone. He was excited about the fact that he was feeling better. Tails then started looking through the phone and saw a missed phone call from sonic and it had a message. Tails listened to the message very thoroughly. After the message finished playing, tails day went from good to terrible. He was upset, hurt, angry, and disappointed with what Sonic would say. Tails let out a little growl and got out of bed. Today, only one thing was on tails list and that was payback.

End of chapter 3

It's a cliffhanger! I again want to thank witch08 for favoriting this story. You are my first favorite. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hope to see you in the next one. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tails stormed out of his house and walked ferociously down the street to Sonic's house to give him a piece of his mind. He arrived at sonic's house, still fuming, as he banged his hand on the door. Sonic got up from the couch and opened the door to see tails. He was surprised that he recovered as fast as he did but was happy for him to leave his house and get fresh air.

Tails stormed into his living room to find Amy, knuckles, and sticks on the couch. Sonic walked over to the couch and sat back down. Tails then proceeded to explode with anger that was building over time.

"Hey buddy" sonic said as politely as he could as he noticed how mad his best friend was looking.

"Don't buddy me you jerk. You are all heartless people. How could you even say that to me" tails scream as the tears begin to pour out of his eyes. Everyone became

confused about why tails was crying. Sonic was the first to respond.

"Why are you crying and calling us names, we didn't even do anything" sonic stated hoping this ordeal could conclude.

"Then explain this" tails said as he pulled out his phone and played the message he received last night. He pushed play and in the message you could clearly hear sonic, knuckles, Amy, and sticks as they stroll down a street. Sonic was the first to start talking.

"Today has been such a good day I wish it would never end. The carnival was so much fun" said sonic.

"Yeah and the restaurant was so fancy it was crazy" Amy added.

"The town was so gorgeous" Knuckles said.

"I am so glad tails was sick so he wasn't here. He would have ruined it with one of his inventions" said sticks. Everyone then agreed and stated how everyone was happy without tails.

"On the subject of tails, I hate how annoying his voice is and how needy he is. Like I want alone time or time with one of you without tails" said sonic.

"He annoys us all. Sonic you do know that" added Amy. That's when the conversation cut from tails' phone. Tails still had tears pouring from his eyes. Everyone then looked

down feeling guilty about that conversation.

"How did you get that conversation" sonic asked.

"You must have butt-dialed me but that doesn't take away what you said in the conversation" stated tails.

"It wasn't meant for you so you should not have heard it" said sonic.

"So it's my fault that you said those things about me. You are all disgusting creatures that I now hate" screamed tails as he walked out the door and slammed it shut. Tails then stormed back to his house and went straight into his bedroom and cried into his pillow for a good amount of time. He then decided to move away, far away from those monsters that hurt him.

He made dinner and then packed everything in boxes and suitcases. He packed his tools and inventions and other important items around the house in the boxes. He packed his socks, shoes, and gloves into his suitcases. He loaded them into his plane and flew off into the night.

He landed in a clear area of a forest and unpacked everything. He was able to pack a tent so that he can sleep inside something. He unloaded the plane and set the tent up. After he finished the tent he went inside and collapsed in fatigue and decided to sleep.

Tails was awoken by some noise very early in the morning. The moon was still up high in the sky. Tails grabbed a flashlight and looked around to find out who made the noise and where the noise came from. He looked around and found some birds sleeping, some trees and grass but nothing out of the normal around him. He decided to go back into his tent when someone or something tapped his back. Tails was startled and jumped really high and screamed really loud.

He turned around and to his surprise, he saw nothing. He swore he felt something tap him but maybe it was because he was tired and it was early. He then found some wood and decided to make a fire. He set the sticks on fire and soon the fire was up and lighting around the area. What tails didn't know was that a figure was approaching him. The figure tapped tails and this time he spoke.

"Can I join your bonfire" the figure asked. Tails was scared but he nodded his head yes. He then sat down and to tails' surprise, the figure was none other than shadow the hedgehog. He sat down and took a deep breath. Tails then decided to start a conversation.

"What are you doing here, and why are you up so early" tails asked. Shadow took some deep breaths and then finally responded.

"You, I am out here because of you. I saw you and was wondering why you were out here and what you were doing" said shadow. Tails was confused because shadow was not the caring type at least not to tails. Tails decided to tell Shadow what had happened and after the story was over, Shadow was in disbelief of what his rival would say about his so-called best friend.

Shadow looked up from the fire to see that the fox had tears in his eyes. He knew tails didn't want the tears to be seen. Shadow then walked over to the log tails' was sitting on and then did something tails did not expect to happen. Shadow hugged him and told him that everything will be okay. Tails decided to go with it and let the tears fly out of his eyes and let shadow understand.

"So I have to go back to my house but I have a question for you" Shadow stated. Shadow proceeded to ask the question.

"Will you come back with me to my house?"

End of chapter 4

Notes: thanks for 600 views. Chapter 5 will be next Wednesday. See you then. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tails thought about the offer of shadow. Either go with him to his house and potentially have him blow his cover or stay in the forest and fight to survive. He needed a few minutes to finalize his answer. It was tough for him to decide.

After a few minutes he decided to go with Shadow because it would be nice to get revenge on sonic and the others by joining his rival. He grabbed his stuff and got into the plane. As the two were flying, Shadow decided to tell tails about why he decided to go out of his way to help out him.

"You remind me of Maria" stated Shadow in a solemn tone.

"How" asked tails.

"Maria was kind and sweet like you. You listen and you don't act or do anything to annoy anyone just like she did. It hurt to see her go" said shadow. He continued his thoughts by saying, "Sonics' first battle with me was because of you, we fought for the rights to take care of you. I wanted to help you out and take care of you so badly but sonic beat me to the punch."

"So if you wanted to take care of me, why didn't you just ask me and let me choose" asked tails.

"Because sonic was there first. I doubt sonic would even listen and he would do everything to find a way to get you to stay even if it means sabotaging me" replied shadow.

"Well why didn't you just try to join us and that way you could help out just like the others" asked tails.

"Because sonic didn't trust me or like me. He thought I would harm you or something that could be devastating to him. Before his friends, Sonic used to be lonely just like you. You were one of the first people in his life. You changed him" shadow replied. The two finally made it to shadows' house and opened the door and to tails' surprise, silver the hedgehog was sitting on the couch reading a book. Silver put the book down and greeted tails. Tails greeted silver back still looking confused.

"Hey shadow, what's silver doing here" asked tails.

"He lives here with me" replied shadow. Tails walked to the plane to get his stuff. He then put his items in the house. Shadow grabbed some of the boxes while tails grabbed the other boxes and his suitcases as shadow led him to his room. The two put his items down in his new room. The room was nice. There was a bed, a closet, a desk, a bookshelf, a dresser, and a tv. Tails started to unpack as shadow walked into the living room. After about an hour, tails finished unpacking. He decided to go to the living room.

"Hey guys" tails said.

"Hey tails" said silver as shadow just said, "hey." Tails sat on the couch with shadow and silver as they decided to watch some tv. After a while they looked outside and saw the sun come up as they realized that they didn't sleep at all except tails did as the two hedgehogs saw tails curled up in a ball sleeping soundly.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps" said silver.

"He sure does" replied shadow. The two hedgehogs then stood up and walked into their own bedrooms to get some sleep.

—

As sonic woke up from his sleep, he decided to check on tails to apologize to him for saying all the nasty things about him. Sonic got out of bed and got ready for the day, he got dressed by putting on his shoes and socks as well as his gloves. He then had a quick breakfast. Sonic then left his house to see tails. As he got there he knocked on the door only to hear nothing. He knocked once more and still no reply. He then decided to call his friends to see if they had seen him. To his shock, he had a bunch of messages reading the same thing consisting of "I cannot find tails and I think tails ran away."

Sonic then decided to go walk around the town to see if he was up and walking around. As sonic looked through the town, he didn't see tails or find a trace of where he could be. He decided to go see eggman as he suspected that eggman kidnapped him. He sped through the path to eggman's base as he stopped to realize that eggman doesn't have him. If he did, some robots would try to tell him that he has him and that a new invention would kill him. He walked back to his house in complete despair.

When he got to his house he went straight to his room to just be away from everything. He couldn't deal with tails missing. He couldn't deal with anything. So he just laid there staring blankly into his ceiling.

—

Sonic woke up and realized that he forgot to check one place, shadows house. Maybe he ran away to him. He got up and dashed into the forest where shadow lived. He finally approached the house as he knocked on the door. Sonic heard a groan as silver greeted him.

"Silver? What are you doing here" asked sonic.

"I live here, sonic" Silver replied.

"So have you seen tails lately" sonic asked silver.

Silver hesitated for a minute as he then said, "n-no, no I have n-not."

"Are you s-" sonic was going to ask as he saw two orange tails swishing back and forth in front of him. Sonic pushed silver to the side as he ran up to tails to give him a hug but tails saw him and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"What are you doing here" tails asked in a dry tone.

"I was looking for you" replied sonic.

"But I don't want to see you" replied tails. "I am done with you. Don't bother me again and leave this house."

"B-B-But" sonic said, being cut off from tails.

"I SAID LEAVE NOW" screamed tails. Sonic didn't respond. Instead he got up and left the house with tears filing his eyes. As he left the house, tails slammed the door shut on him. Sonic walked a few feet before he collapsed onto the ground, crying.

"I can't believe I lost him" said Sonic as he continued to cry.

End of chapter 5

Notes:

I want to thank The Brucest writer and tales from the crypt keeper for following and favoriting this story. It means a lot to me. I want to thank everyone who has read this story. We have over 900 views! I hope you all enjoy the story and I hope to see you next chapter. Please review. Thanks you all! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tails and shadow went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. As shadow made pancakes, tails made the eggs. Silver was still sleeping in his bed. As the last pancake was made, and the last egg was scrambled, tails went into silver's room to wake him up for breakfast. Tails turned the lights as silver woke up. He stretched his arms and legs as he hopped out of his bed. He slipped his slippers onto his feet as the two made their way back to the kitchen.

As shadow finished setting the table, silver and tails sat down as shadow sat down right after them. They all poured maple syrup onto the pancakes as they all dug into their breakfast.

"Hey who was at the door this morning" asked silver.

"Nobody important" replied tails

"It was sonic asking for tails to come back" replied shadow.

"What even happened anyway" asked silver. Tails didn't say a word, instead he took his phone out and played the message. (The message is in chapter four. if you don't know what the message was or forget what happened, go back to chapter four.) As the message concluded, silver looked at shadow as shadow looked back for they were very confused as to why sonic would say that. After that, breakfast was silent and when they all finished, tails went to his room to be alone.

—

That afternoon, shadow and silver decided to go to Sonic to see why he sent that, why he said that, and how we can all move forward. They decided not to tell tails because he might get upset by this for he never wanted to see sonic again. As the two walked through the forest, they noticed how the trees brushed slightly in the wind, the sun never got into the forest for the trees were blocking the path.

"Everyone and everything has a story to tell" said silver. "Whether it's sad, happy, dramatic, romantic, or angry, everyone and everything has a story to tell. It only depends on how brave they are to share their story with the world."

"Well how come I cannot hear a flower, or-or-or a building, or a park" asked Shadow who was now curious about the stories.

"Either the flower, building or park do not want to share or we tune it all out. Every time you hear something, like the swaying of a bridge, it is telling it's story. We may not understand what they say, we can at least try to understand what it may say" replied silver. "The easier story to hear is one of a creature like you or me. It depends on how much you actually care about hearing their story instead of just ignoring them and moving on. It may be weird but when you ask someone for their story over lunch or coffee, you may make someone's day or week better because you took the time to listen."

"Just like we are doing with tails" said shadow.

"Exactly. Now we are going to listen to sonic's story about this" replied silver. The two made it out of the forest as they approached Sonic's house. The two knocked on the door. While they waited for a response, they both overheard sobbing. After a minute, the doorknob started to move as the door unveiled a depressed blue hedgehog with bags under his eyes showing that he hasn't slept well since the incident.

"What do you guys want" asked sonic in a quiet tone.

"We just want to ask some questions for we are trying to figure out this whole incident and how we can fix it" Silver replied. Sonic then motioned the two to come inside. The two scanned the house to see it mostly dark, with few lights on and all the blinds close to shut the sunlight out. They also noticed the dishes not done and some opened food scattered around the house. The two sat down on the couch while sonic sat in a chair as shadow and silver began asking sonic some questions.

"What were you doing on the night of the incident" asked silver.

"Me, knuckles, Amy, and sticks were going to a carnival. We would have had tails come along but he was sick so we didn't to let him get better" replied sonic.

"Why did you send him a message with such mean things to say about him" asked shadow.

"I didn't send him any messages, we talked about the lights, the carnival and the food. The only time we brought tails up was when I said I wish he could be here. No one said anything bad about him, I said I missed him. Maybe he heard something sent from someone else but I didn't say anything bad about tails" replied Sonic in a rather deep and angry tone.

"If you didn't say anything bad about him, how did he get that message of you saying bad things about him" asked silver.

"Maybe eggman made a machine to transfer messages to sound like us to break us apart. Then he can attack and we would not be able to so that he could actually win" responded sonic.

"I want you to go to Eggman's base and see if you can find evidence of that machine you described or of anything else that may be a part of this incident" stated shadow. "We will meet back here tomorrow to see what evidence you have on this case.

"Sounds good" replied sonic. Shadow and silver then left sonic's house to get back to tails before he found out. When they entered the forest, they remembered how no sun got through the trees as it became darker.

"We cannot tell tails about this" said silver. "If he finds out, he could ruin this plan to help him out. Tonight we need to figure out a way of occupying his time so that he won't care or get suspicious about where we go."

As the two made it back to their house, they walked inside and saw tails standing right in front of them both as they shut the door.

"Where did you two go" asked tails in a rather dry tone.

"We-We-We went to the store" replied shadow. "We wanted to look…"

"I know you went to talk to that jerk, sonic. Why? He hurt me and I didn't want to see him again or hear about him again and the next day you just come back to go and say, crawl back to sonic, like I would do that" screamed tails as he interrupted shadows make up plan.

"I never said his name or said anything about him so what's the problem" asked shadow.

"I don't want anyone to see him, I want him to be hurt like he hurt me. I am done with it all" replied tails. He stormed into his room and silver's room with suitcases and boxes as he loaded them into his plane. Tails then grabbed and yanked silver to his plane as he strapped silver into the plane. He then got into the front seat and started the plane. The two took off into the bright sky. Shadow grabbed his phone and dialed silver's number.

"Listen to me. Try to get him back here ASAP. I will continue my part with sonic. We will try to sort things out but I need you to convince him to come back here, okay" said shadow.

"Got it" replied silver. Silver hung up his phone as he just looked around not making a sound just to see it all from above. Silver was trying to find good in this bad thing. Shadow on the other hand decided to make a quick dinner and get to bed.

After his lonely meal, shadow went upstairs and got read for bed. He showered and cleaned himself up as he took off his socks and gloves where he put them next to his bed. He turned the lights off and got under his blanket and rested his head on his pillow. He closed his eyes as he was off to sleep. Shadow, silver, and sonic knew tomorrow would be a busy day.

End of chapter 6

Notes:

I want to thank Flubber for favoriting, reviewing (my first one so massive thanks to you), and following my story. I also want to thank conta fake for following and favoriting my story. I also want to thank everyone who has read this story. We have over 1,300 views! It really means a lot to me. Recently I have been sick but I managed to write this chapter through it all. Don't be afraid to send me messages. Whether you have a question, a request or just want to talk, don't be afraid to send a message this way! I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Until then stay safe and have a good one! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shadow woke up early in the morning because he was confused at the events that took place last night when tails took silver and left. He got out of bed, showered, got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. He looked at the time and it said five-thirty in the morning. He grabbed some eggs and made an omelette. He cooked the omelette and ate even though he had little appetite.

"It just feels so different without silver" Shadow said to himself. He got a container and placed the rest of his omelette in the container. He was saving it for later but he didn't know if later would come. Shadow grabbed his coat and walked out the door as he went to Sonic's house.

The walk to Sonic's house was long and lonely as shadow would sometimes stop and talk to the trees acting like they were silver. He then decided to keep quiet until he arrived at Sonic's house.

When Shadow arrived at Sonic's house, he knocked on the door. He heard nothing and then knocked on the door again. After about a minute, sonic walked to the door, creaking the door to see who was knocking at an early time. Sonic then opened the door to let shadow inside. The two sat down on Sonic's couch.

"Why are you here so early" asked sonic.

"Tails got mad at me for trying to help and took silver. He ran away with silver because I talked to you" replied shadow. "Silver just stood there in shock of what happened."

"I know how you feel, I might never get to see tails again" said sonic. Sonic trembled at that statement as tears started to pour out of his eyes.

"I may never see silver again" said Shadow as tears started to fall out of his eyes. The two hedgehogs then proceeded to hug as the both felt the pain of losing someone. After the two broke the hug, the two went back to talking.

"Hey shadow, do you want to…to live here with me" asked Sonic as he sounded lost without his best friend, his brother around.

"Sure, I need someone since silver...silver was…was taken by...by tails" replied shadow. He then proceeded to get up and walk to his house to get his things.

"Alright sonic, I'm gonna go grab my things and bring them here" said shadow.

"I come with you and help you out with that" replied sonic. The two then set forth back to shadow's house. The walk there felt different from the walk to Sonic's house. Shadow didn't feel as alone since sonic was coming along.

"This is going to take some time to get used to" said sonic. "My house is different from your house so don't hesitate to ask me for help or something."

"O...o...ok...sonic…sonic" replied shadow as tears we're still pouring out of his eyes. He knew sonic would help him but it will never fill his heart completely. There would always be a place for silver that no one could fill completely. After the two made it to the house, shadow unlocked the door and walked inside only to find silver and tails on the couch, watching television. Shadow ran to silver and hugged him as silver stood up and ran to shadow to hug him. The two hedgehogs embraced one another as shadow was so relieved to see silver.

Sonic ran to tails to hug him but instead, sonic got nothing but a shrug from tails. Tails had not forgiven sonic from the harsh words.

"What are you two doing here" asked tails in a dry tone.

"I was going to get my stuff to move in with Sonic because you two left but since you two are here I can stay" said shadow.

"You can and will still move out. You can live with sonic if you want, I don't care but from now on, this house belongs to me and silver" said tails.

"You can't do that, this is my house" said shadow.

"Sorry shadow but this is our house now" said silver.

"No...No...No" replied shadow in disbelief of what silver said. Shadow went quiet and just grabbed his stuff and left. As he left his house, he grabbed sonic and walked out the door. The two hedgehogs walked away from the house and to Sonic's house. The walk back was quiet with the occasional sob from shadow. As the two made it to Sonic's house, sonic opened the door and the two walked in.

Shadow dropped the boxes and walked to tails' old bedroom. He jumped onto the bed and just cried his eyes out onto the pillow. Now it was official. Shadow now lost silver.

End of chapter 7

Notes:

Sorry I uploaded late :(

I want to thank alchemywriter for following the story. I want to thank everyone who has read this story but especially thank the people who either reviewed, followed or favorited this story. I know that this is a short chapter but I couldn't think on how to write this chapter. I will upload a poll that I want you to vote on if possible to see how the story goes. I WILL NOT UPLOAD UNTIL THE POLL ENDS/VOTES COME IN. If we get 15 votes before Wednesday, I will upload that Wednesday. If I don't, I will not upload until that Saturday. Thank you for understanding. Please review! Thank you all. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

UPDATE: my uploading schedule will change due to mental health (depression). I will check to see if you want to talk. Please know that this is a rough time for me and I hope you can all be patient with me. I will try to upload as best I can but it might be scarce for the next few weeks. I want to thank mustardofdoom for following the story!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Sonic slowly got up from the couch to check up on shadow. He made his way down the hall and into tails' old room where shadow was currently. Being in there was painful for Sonic but he pushed those thoughts and feelings away for right now. He got up to the bed and sat down next to Shadow.

"Is there anything I can do to help" sonic tried to ask in his softest tone.

"Unless you can convince tails to let silver go, no" said Shadow in a dry tone. Shadow sat up and sonic noticed how empty shadows eyes were. His eyes looked soulless and empty.

"I know how you feel losing someone close to you. When I lost tails, I didn't know what to do, how to live. It drove me insane knowing that the one person in my family just left because of something stupid I said. I don't even remember saying it but it's out there and tails hates me. We at least have each other now" said sonic.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH. You lost tails on your own stupidity, I lost silver on YOUR STUPIDITY" screamed shadow. Tears were flying down Shadow's face.

"You didn't try to stop silver or tails when it was all happening. I don't even say anything bad about tails but somehow he heard things that he shouldn't and thinks I said it. You're blaming me for your problems. I came in here to try and help and you just yell at me like I'm a criminal" shouted sonic.

When Shadow heard that, he lost it. He punched and kicked sonic. Shadow kicked sonic in the face so hard, sonic fell down with his cheeks bruised. He got up and attacked Shadow. He punched shadow as many times he could. The two officially broke into a fight.

After about ten minutes, they stopped fighting and realized that fighting would get them nowhere. The two silently went to the living room to get bandaged up. Sonic ended up with bruises on both cheeks, one black eye, and bleeding and potentially broken jaw. Shadow ended up with a broken and bloody nose, a black eye, and a bloody jaw.

"Sorry for fighting with you, I just cannot process everything and my mind went into a frenzy" said shadow.

"It's ok, just let's not get to that level of anger again" replied sonic. After the two hedgehogs were bandaged up, they sat on the couch and thought of ways to get silver and tails back.

After a while, they decided they had nothing and sonic made dinner while Shadow showered. Shadow grabbed the soap and cleaned himself. Sonic finished up with the cooking and set the table. Shadow got out and dried himself off.

"Shadow, dinner" shouted sonic to make sure Shadow could hear his message. Shadow put his gloves and shoes on and walked to the table. They both ate in silence. Once dinner was over, Sonic decided to shower while shadow cleaned up.

When the two were done they decided to watch some TV because they were bored. Sonic put on a random game show.

"For one million dollars, what is the color of the sky" asked the host of the game show.

"Purple" replied the contestant.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the correct answer was blue. Sadly you go home with nothing" said the game show host. He then turned to the camera and said, "good night everyone." Then the show ended. Sonic was bored and upset because the show ended and now nothing good was on.

The two hedgehogs just went to their rooms and went to bed. Both didn't say a word since sonic said dinner was ready. They both couldn't sleep. The thought that tails and silver were not with them. It made them feel alone. No matter what, they were lonely without them.

—

Silver was fast asleep while tails was just lying in his bed, staring into the ceiling. He got up and walked into Silvers room. Tails then proceeded to wake up silver to talk to him.

"I'm going for a walk, I need to clear my head and some thoughts," said tails.

"Why did you wake me, you could've just left" replied silver.

"I thought you should know if you need me, I'm on a walk" said tails.

"Have fun" Silver said with some sarcasm. He then fell right back asleep as tails left the room. Tails then left the house and started his walk. He brought his phone and headphones. Throughout the walk he would replay the message. He didn't understand why sonic would send that in the first place.

The further he walked, the more he thought about it all. Was what he did right? Should he have acted that way? Did taking silver make him happier? Does Greenland exist? The questions cramped into his head. The more he thought, the bigger the headache he was getting. He didn't even realize that he was back into the town. He spotted a 24/7 store and decided to get a drink or something.

As he walked in, he noticed his favorite drink, the mint shake. He grabbed one and went to the counter to pay. He grabbed his change as he realized that the worker was none other than blaze the cat.

"Hey tails, how have you been" asked blaze.

"Rough, just rough that's why I'm out here so late" replied tails.

"Silver told me about the fight you and sonic had and how you just left him" said blaze. Tails couldn't think of anything to say.

"I know you would be mad but don't you think you acted irrationally? Was deserting sonic the right move for you after everything you two have been through" asked blaze.

"I-I-I g-guess n-not" said tails as he started to break down and cry.

"I made a huge mistake, blaze. I hurt sonic and then I hurt Shadow by taking silver away from him. I need to make this right" said tails.

"You might want to do that tomorrow, it's a bit late right now for that" said blaze.

"Thanks blaze for helping me figure everything out" said tails. He paid for his drink and left but after blaze said, "no problem bud. And Greenland does exist."

On the walk home, tails was confused as to how she knew that I asked about Greenland. Either way, she helped him out a lot and pointed him in the right direction. He got back to the house and drank his shake. When he finished, he got into his bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow, he will make everything right again.

End of chapter 8

Notes:

Hi y'all. I know I said that updating would be janky but I decided to just power through. Writing has helped me a lot with my sadness. After the poll, you voted to continue with the story as one instead of two or three stories in a series. There is a new poll for what the next fanfiction should be. I do ask that you all vote. I want to thank yveltal1993 for following and favoriting this story, it means a lot to me for that. Remember if you want to chat or have a question/request, don't be afraid to send me a P.M. I do ask that you don't P.M. me if you want to role play. I'm not into that. So after all that I ask that you review and vote in the new poll. Thank you all for reading and all the support. We hit over 2,250 views! It warms my heart. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter which will be uploaded on wed april 22nd. My birthday is on the 28th of April if you want to wish me a happy b-day :)

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

There was a loud thud which woke up the two hedgehogs. Sonic looked at his clock as it read 4:42 am. Sonic yawned and tried to go back to sleep until another thud was heard. Sonic put on his slippers and gloves and walked down the hallway to shadow's room. As he approached the door, shadow opened the door and walked to Sonic's room. As the two made eye contact with each other, sonic started to speak in a rather dull tone.

"Do you hear a thud" asked sonic.

"Yes and I didn't know if it was you or not so I wanted to check it out" replied shadow. The two hedgehogs made it to the dining room and the to the living room and finally to the door. Sonic opened up the door to find a package right outside the door. Sonic grabbed the package and closed the door. sonic put the package on the table and opened it up.

Inside was a note from eggman saying, "How did you like my little plan to separate you from your little fox friend? I sent the message from my phone but coded the message so that it says it's from you. I personally think that my plan was a success. Meet me at my lair at 7 sharp or face the consequences you pesky rats. P.S. I have tails."

Sonic walked calmly back to his room but had a creepy smile plastered on his face. Sonic shut the door and went psycho. He threw his items, he tore up everything, he almost burned the house down but was stopped by shadow.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" screamed Shadow. "Burning the house won't do anything for you, it will cause harm to you and me." Sonic stopped in his tracks and broke into tears. He sat on his bed and just cried. Shadow sat down next to him and hugged him.

"Just let it all out" said shadow. For 30 minutes, Sonic just sat in Shadow's hug and just cried his eyes out. When he was lightening up from his crying, the two hedgehogs ended the hug. Sonic looked at his clock as it read 5:29.

"I will make some breakfast while you calm down some more. Then we will both go to scramble that fat egg" said shadow as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. As shadow made some toast and omelettes, sonic showered to try to calm down and even wake up fully. About 15 minutes passed by as sonic finished and got dressed. He walked into the dining room as shadow placed two plates of toast and a cheese omelette. He sat down and the two started to eat.

"I'm sorry about trying to burn the house" said Sonic in a solemn manner.

"Just don't try to burn us again" replied Shadow in a rather playful manner. As the two hedgehogs finished their breakfast, sonic wrote a note letting anyone know where they would be. Then they both ran out the door to eggman's lair. It was quite dark for 6:30 in the morning but that didn't matter, saving tails is what mattered at that moment. The two ran past the town and into a rather barren range of land except for one massive building which was eggman's lair.

As the two approached the door, sonic curled up in a ball and spin dashed the door to let them inside the building. As they made their way to eggman, they heard an announcement from eggman saying, "don't spin dash the door, it's expensive. It's hard to get a guy to fix the door out here."

The two climbed a lot of stairs and on the top floor walked down the long hallway until massive doors appeared. The two hedgehogs walked in only to see metal sonic. The two were confused as to why eggman wasn't in the room but metal was.

"Welcome to your doom" said metal sonic.

"What did you do with tails" asked sonic

"Nothing, I just needed to get you here and I thought I would say I have tails. It got you to here fast. May I say that eggman was not apart of this but rather me" said metal sonic.

"You mean" said sonic as metal sonic cut him off.

"Yep, I used eggman's name and tails to get you here and blamed it all on eggman knowing I could easily get away but what's the fun in not taking credit for splitting you two up" said metal sonic.

—

"Where are we going tails? It's 6:30 In morning" groaned a tired silver.

"To Sonic's house, I have to make it up to him" tails replied. The two made it to Sonic's house and found a note saying that they would be at eggman's lair. The two ran as fast as they could to try to make it up to sonic.

—

WARNING: The rest of the story will be sad and contains violence. If you get sad easily or hate violence in stories, then you will have to end here, sorry to cut it short for everyone who can't make past this part. Thanks for reading though. But for the rest of you, you have been warned. WARNING.

—

Sonic jumped and tried to spin dash metal but he moved. Sonic rolled and chased metal while Shadow used chaos control to try and trick him and attack blindly. But metal saw it coming and punched Shadow to the wall leaving a bruise on his face. He got up and just attacked straight on but metal ducked as shadow rammed into the wall. He fell to the ground bruised all over his body.

Sonic dashed and jumped into metal sonic only for him to grab his leg and throw him against the wall. Sonic got up with a black eye, a bloody nose, and bruises all around. He limped around as metal grabbed him and threw him at shadow. The two laid there motionless as metal grabbed the two and threw them out the window. The two woke up only to realize that they were going to die.

"I will never forget you shadow, I love you" said sonic.

"I will never forget you sonic, I love you" said shadow. The two embraced in a hug as their final moments drew near. The two hit the ground hard leaving a big crater as dust flew all around the air. The two had died in each other's arms.

—

Tails and silver finally made it to eggman's lair only to see a giant crater. The two looked inside and saw the horror. Both shadow and sonic were motionless in each other's arms. The two jumped down the crater. Tails put his head to Sonic's chest only to find no heartbeat. Silver did the same with shadow only to no heartbeat for him as well.

"N-n-no, th-th-this c-can't b-be r-real" stuttered tails.

"I'm afraid that these two are….are dead" said silver in a solemn yet calm tone. Tails just looked at the two and laid down next to sonic crying into his chest like he did when they weren't fighting. Silver just stood there and watched the fox cry into his brother's dead body.

End of chapter 9

Notes:

Wow, sonic and shadow are dead. This is a sad chapter. I want to thank Roze25 for favoriting and following. I also want to thank Arya dela for following the story, it means a lot to me. We have over 2.6K views. I am so happy to see y'all reading this story. There is still more to come but it will be sad. As I near the end of this story, I have a poll to see what y'all want for the next story. If we get 15 votes by Saturday, I will release the next chapter on Sunday! Remember if you want to talk, have a question, or have a request, don't be afraid to send me a PM. Remember no role play though. I want to thank you all for reading and I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Bye guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

As night drew near, tails and silver journeyed back to their house. Well silver did as he carried a crying tails in his arms. It hurt, everything hurt right now for the both of them. They reached the forest. It would be silent except for the sobbing fox. They reached the house as silver put tails down to unlock the door. Silver picked tails back up and placed him on the couch. Silver then proceeded to walk to the dining room and sit at the table.

"He died hating me" said tails. "I never even said goodbye, my last words to him were." He couldn't even remember his last words to sonic which made him even more upset. Silver got up and sat next to tails rubbing his back.

"He didn't die hating you, he died to save you" said silver. He didn't know why he chose those words but they came out and tails heard it.

"Saving me-me-me from w-w-what" asked tails.

"From eggman. He knew it was eggman but he also wanted to make it up with you" replied silver.

"So he died because of me" Tails asked.

"No no no, he died for you" Silver replied.

"I got in his way and this time, it caused his death" said tails as he burst into more tears. Silver just sat there at a loss for words. They had both lost someone close to them. Now they had to deal with the pain.

"I-I have to go back to the streets" said tails. "But the bullies will get me and try to kill me. But maybe that's ok, maybe dying is ok, I could see sonic again."

"Woah buddy, slow down" Silver said. "First off, you won't live off the streets and also and I can't stress this enough, DON'T KILL YOURSELF. You have a lot to live for."

"I'm useless without sonic" replied tails.

"You're not useless, you make inventions, you fight back all by yourself. You can continue those things" said silver. Tails was going to reply to that statement when something hit him, silver didn't act as sad as most people would. Not a single tear has been brought to light.

"Are you sad about Shadow cause you're not showing much sadness" asked tails.

"Am I sad about shadow, let me think. YES I AM SAD" silver screamed with tears flying. His breaking point was hit as he just lost it. "I lost my best friend and you think because I didn't scream and cry all the way home, I'm just like, nah he died whatever!? HOW DARE YOU! He gave you a home and you kicked him out. And I-I-I didn't follow him like I should have, like a friend would." Silver went completely blank after the last statement.

"Get out" said silver.

"Wh-wh-wha-what-t" asked tails.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW" silver screamed.

"But that means I'm going to the streets and you said I wouldn't" replied tails.

"Well I changed my mind, have a sad, pathetic life on the streets. You deserve to suffer" said silver as his voice got a lot deeper and darker. Tails just left without taking anything of his stuff. He turned around one last time as he dashed away in even more tears.

Tails wandered around the city in the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping and everything was closed except for the 24/7 mart but he had no money to purchase anything anyway. He decided to look for a place to sleep. He couldn't find anything except so cardboard so he laid on the sidewalk and used the cardboard as a pillow and a blanket. He started to drift off to sleep until a loud thud was heard. Tails immediately woke up only to find his bullies.

"Well well well, what do we have here boys" asked the leader.

"A stranded mutant who appears to be sad because no one will ever love him, let's have some fun shall we blue cap" said red cap.

"Yes let's" said blue cap with a creepy smile plastered across his face. The three grabbed their baseball bats and started beating the fox. He cried for help but his plea fell deaf to everyone. They both started to hit harder when they noticed tears falling out of his eyes. They continued for a while.

—

Blaze looked at the clock, 3:00 am. Her shift was over. She clocked out as her coworker clocked in. She left the building and got in her car and drove to her house to sleep. But as she was driving, she heard a loud cry for help. She got out of the car and made a dash to where the screaming was coming from. After a while she finally found where the screaming was. What she saw was disgusting, disturbing, and just wrong.

She saw an unconscious tails with three bullies beating him with baseball bats. Blaze's blood started to boil, she was getting really mad now.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" screamed blaze.

"We're beating up a mutant little thing" said the leader.

"Leave now before you end up with your head cut off" said blaze. That scared all three of them as they scurried away. Blaze was finally able to get a close look at the damage those good-for-nothing bullies. She was able to see bruises everywhere, his nose was slightly bent with blood flowing down his muzzle. She also noticed his two black eyes and his bleeding jaw which she presumed it was broken. She carefully grabbed tails and ran to the car.

When she got to the car, she placed tails gently on her back seat as she got in and drove to her house. When they arrived at her house, she jumped out of the car, got her keys out and picked up tails and ran inside. She quickly placed tails on a spare bed. She then proceeded to call the doctor.

"Hello, doc you have to help me, my friend is severely hurt, please hurry" said blaze panicking on her phone.

"Ok I'll be over soon" replied the doctor. They both hung up as blaze heard a thud followed by a moan of pain. She ran into the bedroom to see tails on the ground. He woke up but is in terrible condition.

"No no, get back in bed, the doctor will be here soon" said blaze.

"But I'm fine, I can do anything, I can go, bye" said tails all wacky.

"No you can't, you're hurt and you need to stay in bed" said blaze as she placed tails back into the bed.

"Now the doctor will be here shortly and when that's over with, I need some answers" said blaze as she walked out of the room and into her room where she laid in bed.

"I will find out why tails was out there" said blaze to herself.

End of chapter

Notes:

Breaking news: double upload this week. Because my birthday is in two days(28 April) I decided to give everyone a little present of double upload!

Important message:

First and foremost, this chapter did talk about suicide. Nearly 800,000 take their lives away. While this is very sad, I hope to try to help. I will put the National(USA) number for the suicide hotline. If you need to talk don't be afraid to send me a message or call the number or tell a friend but don't give in and end your life. The number is (1-800-273-8255) for the suicide hotline. I hope this message will try to help anyone with thoughts or feelings for suicide. Know you are loved and know You have friends.

We have almost 3k views! I am so happy about that. I have no new followers or favorites or reviews to thank. let's change that ;)

WE DID NOT REACH OUR VOTING GOAL :(

The poll is still up, please vote!

Other than That, I have nothing. Bye guys! Hope to see you all in the next chapter. Remember to vote! Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

It was about four am when the doctor arrived. He hadn't been busy recently and the last patient he had was tails back when he was sick. He knocked on the door as blaze opened the door and welcomed him into the house. He walked in and put his coat on the couch and followed blaze to the room tails was in. Blaze knocked gently on the door and then proceeded to open the door.

"The doctors here buddy" said blaze. Tails didn't answer. When she opened the door she saw tails awake. The doctor entered the room with his bag of medical supplies. He started with the temperature of the fox. His temperature was 98.3 degrees. He then proceeded to examine the fox and concluded that his arm and leg were broken. He proceeded to put them in a cast. He then cleaned his cuts with hydrogen peroxide. Tails just sat there as the pain of the hydrogen peroxide kicked in.

Then he wiped his nose with a damp cloth as he put a bandage around his nose to try and put his nose back in place. He walked to his car and grabbed a wheelchair. He brought the chair into the room tails was in and set it down next to him. The doctor exited the room to talk to blaze.

"He appears to have suffered a broken arm and leg as well as a broken nose. I was able to clean up the blood and the wounds but other than that I used a cast. I will come back in six weeks to check up on him and see how well the cast has corrected his bones. Until then I need you to take care of him and make sure If he uses his wheelchair if he needs to move around" said the doctor.

"Thanks doc, I cannot leave him out there knowing those monsters are out there willing to beat up this fox" said blaze.

"Well I got to go" said the doctor as he walked out of the house.

"Ok thank you, bye" said blaze as she shut the door. Blaze proceeded to walk to tails room to ask him some questions.

"Tails, I need to ask you some questions" said blaze.

"O-o-ok-k" said tails in a weak voice.

"First off, what were you doing alone in the woods" asked blaze.

"I was kicked out of the house silver and I was in because I said something that set him off" replied tails.

"What did you say" asked blaze

"I asked how he was keeping his composure after all that" replied tails.

"After what? What happened" asked blaze. Tails didn't respond right away, instead he burst into tears. Blaze took notice of this and hugged him gently not to hurt his arm or leg. After a while tails decided that telling her could help whatever she was trying to accomplish.

"Just know I may need breaks in the story" said tails. "Me and silver were g-g-going o-out to apologize t-to s-s-Sonic" as tails tears began to increase.

"Take your time, tails, we're not in a rush" replied blaze gently.

"We saw a n-note saying t-t-that shadow and him w-w-we're going to eggman's base to prove something. I-I-I assumed i-i-it was the message but I didn't know. A-as w-we approached the b-base, we saw s-s-s-sonic and s-s-s-shadow d-d-d-d." Tails couldn't finish the sentence but blaze knew what he would say.

"Oh tails, I'm so sorry, I didn't know" said blaze hugging him. Tails continued to cry into blaze.

"So silver kicked you out because you asked how he kept cool after their deaths" blaze asked. Tails didn't say anything instead he nodded his head signifying yes as he continued to let his tears flow. Blaze let go of the hug and decided to "check up" on silver.

"Tails I will be right back, I need to take care of some business" said blaze leaving the room and then the house. Tails just laid in bed just crying.

—

In the house with silver, he sat at the table drinking some booze to try and numb the pain but it didn't work. Nothing worked, no matter what, he could only feel pain. He was about to get something to eat but he heard a loud bang at the door. He walked over and opened the door. When he opened the door, blaze was standing there looking angry. Blaze grabbed him and dragged him back to her house.

As they entered the house, he was dragged into the room tails was in. When he saw the state tails was in, he immediately broke into tears.

"Oh tails, I'm so sorry, I got mad and didn't mean to let it out on you. I didn't know that you would end up like this" silver said.

"I trusted you like I trusted s-s-s-sonic" replied tails.

"I'm sorry tails, how can I make this right" asked silver.

"You will be the one taking care of tails till he gets better. It will be at least six weeks" answer blaze.

"Ok yeah, that's fair" replied silver. "Does that mean I live with you?"

"I guess that means you will live here. But first you must get all of tails stuff as well as your stuff" said blaze. As soon as she finished that statement, silver dashed out of the house and ran to get everything. He ran back soon after with everything. He unloaded tails stuff into his room and unloaded his stuff into the living room.

Silver closed the door to tails room as he saw he was sleeping and walked to the living room where blaze was sitting on the couch. He was about to say something when blaze started to talk.

"Don't you dare ever do something like that again or I swear I will mess you up worse than anyone or anything could ever. And I noticed how excited you were when you asked if you would stay with me. Don't make any wrong moves or you will be punished by immense physical pain. Make the right moves and we can see where life takes us. But for now goodnight" said blaze.

Silver didn't say anything or make any noise, instead he yawned and fell asleep. He was excited to see what the "right moves would take him" because having someone else like that would help take the pain away. But first tails was his main priority and tomorrow he started medical care for him.

End of chapter 11

Notes:

Second upload this week! First I want to thank DawnOfForelSket for following and favoriting my new story, plane crash. I also want to thank roze25 for doing the same. I want to thank Arya Dela for following plane crash. I want to thank everyone who has read this story, we have over 3.1k views! Remember if you need to talk I'm open and will respond. That's all, for now! See you in the next chapter of sick day or plane crash! BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The next few weeks were rather uneventful. It was usually just a normal day with silver helping out tails with everything. Blaze was watching silver very carefully as she noticed how well he was taking care of tails.

Finally the day came where tails was in shape to get his casts off. The doctor came by and took them off while leaving his nose cast on for his nose didn't heal. When the doctor left, both tails and silver hugged as the two walked into the kitchen. When they entered, they saw blaze just sitting there with a blank expression.

"You ok, blaze" asked silver.

"I was thinking about everything and I think we should have a funeral for the two. It will be our final way of saying goodbye to the two" said blaze. Both tails and silver looked at each other and looked back at blaze.

"Ok, we'll plan and have a funeral for them" said silver with a tear sliding down his face.

Planning the funeral was hard, emotional, and tiring. They had to plan a venue, attendance, everything. Tails wrote letters to everyone who could attend while silver planned everything else. He wrote letters to most of the town village but not Amy, knuckles or sticks. He couldn't bring himself to write the letters.

"What about your old teammates, why didn't you write them one" asked silver.

"I just…I just- I just don't know. I can't bring myself to do so" replied tails.

"Is it because of the message" asked silver.

"Yes it is, I still hear those haunting words every night and I cannot tune them out" replied tails.

"I'll write them the letters, you just relax on the couch" said silver. Unknown to his statement, tails bursted into a mix of sadness and anger.

"Sonic wouldn't want me to relax right now, he would want me to live my life normally but I can't and I let him down. I let him down and I cannot go through with the funeral, I can't bear to see him knowing I will never see his smile, hear his voice, or feel his presence again, I will never get back those days back. Without him I'm just lost. I don't know what to do anymore, I'm just lost" blurted tails in an angry and sad tone as tears were flying out of his eyes.

"I understand how you feel" said Silver, walking towards tails. "I am just as lost as you. I don't know what to do without shadow. He took me in when I was homeless, he gave me a chance that no one else did. He believed in me that I could be something more than just homeless." Tears were rushing down both him and tails.

"What's the point of life when all we get is just pain thrown are way. Everyone spends more time bringing people down then trying to build them up. I want to go back to when I was happy. When sonic died, a little bit of me did too. And there is a void in my heart that can never be filled" said tails. "When will the pain go away, silver?"

"I cannot answer that, only time can. Maybe a few months, years or maybe never but we cannot just sit around to be sad all the time, they would want us to live our life to the fullest like seeking thrills, seeing the city lights, or enjoying a day at the park" replied silver. "I'm going to write your former teammates the invitations as they were close to sonic."

"What if they don't even know though" asked tails.

"I'll make sure to let them know as best I can while stating the message clearly, we're not mourning their deaths, we're celebrating their lives" replied silver. As the day turned into night, silver kept planning out the funeral while tails just stayed in his room doing nothing. As he was about to get up from his bed a knock was heard at his door.

"Tails, are you ok" asked blaze.

"I-I-I'm fine" replied tails in a shaky voice. Blaze opened the door to see tails sitting on his bed staring blankly at the wall.

"Why are you staring at the wall" asked blaze.

"It's nothing" replied tails.

"Why is it nothing, tails" replied blaze.

"Because nothing is and will never be good enough for me. I had something but ruined it and now Sonic's dead, I can't go back and save him, I don't know if I can save myself" replied tails.

"Silver and I are here for you. If you ever need to talk, we're here for you. I don't want to lose you. Both of us would be even more devastated. It would tear silver apart to know both his friends died" replied blaze. As blaze finished the statement, silver walked in and saw blaze talking to tails.

"What happened, tails" asked silver.

"Nothing yet if we can stop him from his thoughts" said blaze.

"What does that even mean" asked silver.

"I don't know but I wanna help him cause I feel like it might end badly" replied blaze. That night silver slept with tails to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything drastic. Both blaze and silver knew that they had to keep a closer eye on tails and what he does. Because if they don't, now knows what will happen or how bad things could get.

End of chapter 12

Notes:

First off, I want to thank everyone who has read this story. We have over 3.2k views! I also want to say that my next story, plane crash, will be a collaboration with tailsthecutebabyfox. I still want to thank everyone who has read this story as well as the prologue of plane crash. I will have a fun poll to see who you like better, yakko Warner, wakko Warner, or dot Warner. Please vote. Until next time! See you in the next chapter! Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

The next morning, silver woke up to find no tails sleeping. Silver got up and looked around the house but couldn't find him. He started to panic. He ran to blaze's room and turned the lights on only to see tails and blaze sleeping. When silver turned on the lights, both tails and silver woke up.

"Why did you wake us up" asked blaze.

"I couldn't find tails and freaked out" Silver replied.

"Well he's right here. He had a nightmare of Sonic's death and he asked to sleep with me and I said sure" said blaze. The two woke up and got on their clothes. They all went to the kitchen for breakfast. But both tails and silver were not hungry or felt anything. Today was the day of Sonic's funeral. Each second felt like an eternity. There was an uncomfortable silence for the longest time.

After breakfast, the three went into their rooms to get ready for the funeral of sonic the hedgehog and shadow the hedgehog. No one ever thought this day would come so soon but here we are. Tails and silver we're getting into a tux while blaze got in a black dress. The service was held on top of a skyscraper as the view was one of the highest quality. The place was known for special events. When the three were ready, they headed to the skyscraper for the funeral.

When the three arrived, they were greeted by everyone. Amy, knuckles, and sticks were the first ones to greet the three.

"Tails, it's been so long since we've seen you" said knuckles.

"I-I-I" was all tails could say. He couldn't think straight. He was just a mess. Knuckles, sticks, Amy then went up to tails to hug him. Tails just stood there as the three were embracing the little fox. He didn't know what to do, what to even feel.

As time struck noon, the service started. Silver, blaze, and tails sat on one side while Amy, knuckles, and sticks sat on the other. Everyone was crying. Some said a few words about the two.

"Shadow took me in when I was out in the rain. He was always there for me but I wasn't always there for him. I was offered a chance by him and I mistreated him like an annoying sibling. We were friends and we always will be. I love you, shadow" said silver.

"I know sonic and I never got along all the time, he was still always there for me. He helped me with the master emerald, and would even come to cheer me up when I was down. Today we must not be sad that they died, we should celebrate that these two lived" said knuckles. Next up was tails. He was feeling all sorts of things, sadness, anger, but somehow he felt nothing. He felt a void of emptiness. Tails got up to the front and was going to say something but he couldn't do it. He just stood there and cried. No words, just sobs. He ran back to his seat and cried in silver's chest.

As the service was wrapping up, everyone stood up and walked to say their final goodbyes to the two. Once everyone finished, a pianist started to play as the final song of the two. But it wasn't just any song. It was the song Sonic would play tails to cheer him up. It was the song he would fall asleep to. He even remembered the first time he heard the song.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tails was running home with sonic when he tripped over a tree branch and skidded his knee. Being the 4 year old he was, he started to cry. Sonic noticed the sounds of crying and saw tails on the ground. He ran over and picked him up. Sonic dashed to the house and washed out his wound. He then put a bandage on the wound. Sonic then proceeded to set tails down on the couch. Sonic then sat by his piano and played a song that seemed to cheer up tails. Sonic noticed how happy tails was and continued to play. He stopped and tails began to sob.

"What's the matter" asked sonic.

"I like that song and I don't want to lose it just like I don't want to lose you. When you're gone, I'll have no one, no place to sleep, no food, nothing. I don't want to lose you" sobbed tails.

"Always remember tails, no matter what happens in the future, I will always be there for you. I will always love you. I will be with you by heart and no one can take that away from you" said sonic. "As for the music, I will put it in a box and when I'm gone, you'll have it and can play it all you want. But for now, I will play you that song every night."

"Thanks sonic, I hope I never lose you" replied a happy tails.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"You said you'll always be there for me. Now, when I need you the most, you're nowhere to be found" screamed tails. "If you can't find me, I'll find you. I can't live with the pain, I can't live with the guilt anymore. I'll see you soon sonic." Both blaze and silver turned around only to see Tails run and jumped off the tall building. Both silver and blaze ran to the edge but were too late. Now shadow, sonic, and tails died.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the middle of the night, Silver woke up and just walked into the living room. He grabbed a noose and swung it around the ceiling fan. He wrote his final goodbyes and then proceeded to put his head through and soon he died. He had hung himself.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next day, blaze woke up after a long night of just blankly staring at the ceiling. When she walked out of her room, she went into the kitchen only to see a note. She opened it up and saw it was tails' suicide note. Blaze scanned through and was just glued to the paper. When she finished it, the paper was covered in tears. She looked up only to see a noose hanging from the ceiling with a dead silver in it. She was shocked and scared and ran into her room hoping it was a dream but no matter what she wouldn't get out of the nightmare. She felt trapped with no way out.

End of chapter 13

Notes:

First off I want to thank you all for reading this story. It means a lot. Second thing is that this is the last chapter. I'm sad but happy to have my first complete story. There will be an epilogue next and then the story is over. Yes, this story has a rather sad ending. Please be careful when reading this chapter and the epilogue. It is an emotional ride. Plane crash will be the next story up! I want to thank you all again for reading this! See you in the epilogue! Bye!(message below)

I want to say this again:

This story contains suicide and suicidal thoughts. Please do not commit suicide. You are not alone. There will always be someone by your side. I will be by your side. If you need to talk, you can talk to me or call the suicide hotline. Please do not end it. You have so much more to see in life.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

After all this drama occurred, blaze ended up in an insane asylum to keep her safe from herself. Tails and sonic were able to reunite as well as shadow and silver. Amy, sticks, and knuckles later in the far future died of natural causes after living full lives. This is surely a tale to tell generations to come to remind us all about how precious life is and how we must remain strong in the toughest of times.

**THE END**


End file.
